swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Victor Belmont
Name: Victor Belmont Alias: Victor Vincent, Victor Bermondo Age: 30 Relations: Belmont Clan Weapon of Choice: Sword Other Weapons: Alchemy created whip "Vampire Slayer", various knives hidden on body History: When Sonia Belmont and her whole family was cast out of Romania, they were feared because of their powers. However, when Trevor Belmont defeated Dracula, the Belmont Clan was welcomed back as heroes. However, many in the Clan refused to return because of how Sonia and the others were treated as villains after saving Europe from Dracula's power. Victor is descended from the part of the Belmont Clan that did not return to Romania with the others. Victor was raised with his brothers and sisters as all members of the Belmont Clan are, to be hunters of the night. Victor learned well from the elders of the Clan. He learned of the trials and great victories of his ancestors. However, Victor wanted to have nothing to do with that. He didn't want to live the unrewarding life of a hunter like those before him did. He refused to take up the calling and helped with the farm his family had. He became fast friends with a neighbor's son named Franklin Renhard, who was from a long line of Alchemists. Franklin always liked to show off his skills to Victor, and Victor allowed it, letting his friend be happy with what he had chosen in life. The two were always together with their activities, farming, fishing, or even letting Franklin just show off his skills. However, life does not always go as one wishes. One day, Victor's Uncle and two of Franklin's brothers went off on a hunt. They were not heard from again for months, then, one day when Victor and Franklin returned from fishing, they found their farms engulfed in flames, and the heads of all their family members on pikes. Victor, seeing the sight, immediately set out to take vengeance on the one who did this. He learned from Franklin that a Vampire Lord named Magus Li was the one who did it, as Franklin was interested in his family's hunts and always inquired about them before and after. Victor took up a sword that his family kept among their weapons and became a hunter that day. Victor, with Franklin's aid, made their way to Magus Li's castle, and fought their way past his minions to his keep, where Magus Li promptly defeated the pair, tore out Victor's right eye, bit Franklin, and threw them out of the tower keep's window to let gravity finish them off. Franklin used a magic feather to create a slow fall spell that allowed them to slow their fall enough to save their lives. They struggled into a cave in the cliffs near Li's castle and rested there, Franklin, who was feeling the change in him begin, begged Victor to kill him. Victor refused to kill his friend, not wanting to lose the last thing he had in life. With no final options, Franklin removed a whip he had created long ago with alchemy, explaining he had made it as a gift for Victor, if he ever took up his family's mission. Victor watched in grief as his friend merged his soul with the whip, powering it up to it's maximum, becoming the 'Vampire Slayer'. Victor treated his wound as best he could, and said farewell to his friend's corpse and returned to the castle and battled his way single handedly to Magus. This time, when he faced Magus, he killed the Vampire Lord, and burned the body to ashes. Using the last bits of magical items his friend had, he destroyed the castle, watching it crumble to dust in the distance. From that day forward, Victor became a wanderer, with no home of his own. Category:Castlevania Characters